The Twilight Saga: Young Love Forever More
by jodiestewart11
Summary: This is the sequel to The twilight saga young love forever You should read that first. carries on after Jacob proposes to Renesmee. But what has Bella been hiding? Are the Cullen's about to face the Volutri again and will they let them off again or is it finally the end of for the Cullen clan /s/9328758/1/The-Twilight-Saga-Young-Love-Forever
1. Chapter 1 Mom's Secret

Young love forever more Chapter 1.

Chapter 1. Mom's secret

Renesmee

It's been four months since Jacob had proposed and my life couldn't get any better. Jacob has temporarily moved into our house so I get to see him all of the time. I can't go to school for a while since it wasn't long ago that I left my old school. Because we live deep in the woods no one suspects us.

Mom has been acting really strange still. She never comes out of her room and prefers to hunt alone or with Alice. Everyone is really worried about her especially dad. No one seems to know what is wrong with her, well except Alice that is. All I knew was I doubted mom would keep this up forever. She couldn't keep secrets from her family, could she? Especially with dad worrying so much that he and Carlisle have been constantly in the study researching what could be wrong with her.

Mom had been downstairs twice today looking beautiful in a long baggy white dress assisted by Alice who looked deeply worried. "Are you ok mom?" I asked the second time today. She had been going hunting a lot more recently. Dad who had heard me talking to mom literally threw himself out of the door to mom's side.

"Bella what is wrong, please tell me whatever it is we can work through it." Dad begged, pleading at mom. His face crumpled.

Mom looked at Alice for help. "He's going to find out sooner or later." Alice said. Mom relaxed a tiny bit but her face looked pained.

"Can you wait until we get back from hunting, then I will explain everything." She said. Dad looked relieved and kissed mom's head. Mom kissed me then disappeared with Alice out of the door.

Carlisle was back in his study and I sat by the window waiting for mom. Jacob had his arm round me he also looked worried about mom. He didn't say anything but he didn't want to hurt me or upset me so he just held my hand and kissed me.

When mom finally got back she sat down on the couch carefully. No one expected to hear what mom was about to say to us.

Dad and Carlisle had come out of the study dad stood by mom taking her hand. "Can everyone come close I got something to say. Everyone shuffled close to mom. Alice was stood by her guarding her carefully. Mom looked terrified and a little uncomfortable. She suddenly stood up. "It's ok Alice." She said. Alice stepped back and mom took her dress off to reveal her in a tank top and an elasticated skirt.

"I'm really sorry for not saying anything, treating you all so badly after all you have done for me." She said cradling her little lump sticking out of her top. Everyone gasped looking shocked. Mom just nodded.

"I didn't know what to say because I couldn't believe it myself." Mom had said. I came close to mom and she hugged me. Her belly stuck out quite a bit. No one knew quite what to say. Dad had his mouth hung wide open and he looked terrified.

Finally I cleared my throat and whispered. "You're...Your having a baby?" I said quietly. Mom nodded. I was so shocked confused and surprised. No one moved or said anything.

Carlisle and dad disappeared into the study I expected them to be researching how this could be happening. Everyone else was crowded around mom rubbing her arm and talking to her.

I would have a brother or sister, but would it be safe, what would they be like?


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Plans

Chapter 2. Wedding plans

Chapter 2. Wedding plans

The next day morning dad was hovering around mom asking her if she needed anything, making mom comfortable and asking questions. Mom had told us that she didn't feel like she was in any pain at all and it was as if a normal person was having a normal baby. Carlisle and dad thought this was interesting. They were talking about doing a scan on mom to see what happens. Carlisle had planned this to happen later today. Emmett found it all hilarious making jokes about mom and dad which I got pushed into the kitchen so I couldn't hear anything. Esme had made me breakfast, oatmeal and a hot chocolate. Jacob was sat across the table from me drinking soda.

Alice strolled into the kitchen excitedly. "Pink or purple?" she asked, before she pushed Jacob out of the door. "What are you talking about?" I asked sipping my hot chocolate and looking at the door where Jacob got kicked out of. I felt a little sorry for him. "Your wedding silly."Alice laughed. I sighed. I didn't want to think about getting married and going away while mom could need someone with her. Yeah she had my family, but I wanted to be there as well. "Alice, I'm not sure right now is the best time to plan a wedding. You know with mom and everything." I said.

"But your dad and Carlisle said that you and Jacob need to be away from here when the baby comes because we don't know what it is going to be like." Alice said. She looked serious. "Have you seen something?" I asked. Jacob had opened the door and smiled at me. "Urgh you might as well come in seeing as this concerns you both." Alice said. Jacob shut the door behind him and sat down with me.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked. We were both staring at her.

"I have tried to see what is happening. It isn't clear, I have seen a couple of flashes but nothing that makes sense. This is weird because the baby is obviously going to be a vampire of some sort. No one knows how it will react to you two being around. The things I have seen are that somehow we were able to see the baby on the screen. I don't know how but it happened. I couldn't see what it was or if it would be fully vampire or any human in it at all. We are all very confused." Alice finished.

We just sat there in complete silence. I didn't know what to say and neither did Jacob.

"So we need to talk about the wedding." She said. I looked at Jacob and nodded.

"Ok let's talk about the wedding." I said. Alice seemed thrilled but I still couldn't stop worrying about mom.

We spend the next few hours talking to Alice about the wedding. Alice said the baby could come anytime so the wedding had to be in a few weeks. We were going dress shopping tomorrow. Alice and Rosalie were going to give out invitations tomorrow.

This meant that I wouldn't see Jacob for the whole day as he had to tell every one of his family and friends and get their suits.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were planning the decorations. I had spent ages convincing Alice to let me pick colours. Alice wasn't happy about this and insisted on a delicate pink. In the end we settled for pastel colours which Alice didn't seem to mind.

Later that day when Esme had cooked our dinner we were all lounging around the house when Carlisle and dad came out of the study with a load of hospital equipment.

"Ok now Bella we need you to lie on this bed." Carlisle said. Mom obeyed granddad and lay on the bed. I was sat with Jacob feeling really nervous. Jacob could sense it and gripped my hand tightly.

Granddad hooked mom up to the machine and everyone was crowded around her. She looked nervous and dad looked scared.

After five minutes of hooking mom up granddad scratched his head confused. "I'm sorry Bella but we can't see anything." He said shaking his head. Mom looked tired and disappointed. I hugged her still holding Jacob's hand. Suddenly dad said.

"Carlisle you know that isn't a bad idea." We just stared at him waiting for him to tell us.

"What is happening?" Jacob finally asked.

"Carlisle had an idea that Bella swallow one of those tiny cameras and we can see what happens from that." Dad said.

I didn't really want mom to have to swallow a camera but I knew it would be small so it wouldn't harm her. I wouldn't get to see this because they were going to do it tomorrow when Alice was dragging me shopping for dresses.

Dad was taking Jacob out to get the suits with Emmett and Jasper so Carlisle and Esme could be alone for a while. Mom would be coming with us but Alice was also coming so she could look out for mom

Mom was resting on the couch when dad and Carlisle put the machine away I went up to my room with Jacob.

We talked about the wedding until we fell asleep.

"Renesmee come on shopping." Alice shouted to me. I sighed as she barged into my room

"Get up now we are going shopping and I seen the shop we are going to. So get up now!" Alice rushed me to get dressed pulling m away from a sleepy Jacob. Who had lifted his head up.

I didn't have time to say goodbye to Jacob because Alice literally picked me up and carried me to her car which Rosalie and mom were already there.

"Bella honey are you sure you want to go, because if you don't I will stay home and look after you." I heard dad say as I got closer to the car.

Mom sighed and looked at Alice. "Don't worry Edward I will look after her." Alice reassured him.

Dad said something under his breath and stepped away from the backing car.

We parked up outside of Beautiful Brides and Alice was so excited. I stayed close to mom the whole time we were out.

Alice threw lots of dresses at me and completely ignored the assistant when she asked if we needed help.

I had to go into the changing room and try them all on. "Alice." I shouted.

I really wasn't in the mood for this and mom could tell as well. Alice turned to me. "Huh." She said.

"I don't want any of these dresses ok? I want to pick my dress." I shouted. The assistant just tutted at us. Alice looked deeply offended. "But...But." Alice started.

"No Alice." I started. "I don't want you to pick my dress or shoes and I don't want you to organise MY wedding. You can choose your own dress and do everyone's hair and makeup but please let me organise my on wedding." I took a deep breath.

I didn't look Alice in the face because I knew she would be trying to guilt me. Mom just nodded at me and whispered. "Well done."

Alice didn't speak for a while because she and Rosalie had gone off to look for their own dresses leaving me and mom alone.

"So mom how you feeling." I said when she winced in pain.

"Yes I am fine but it's hard trying to get comfortable." She said.

I went into the changing room with two dresses I liked the best. When I tried the first one on and came out mom clapped her hands. "Renesmee you look beautiful." She said.

The dress was long and strapless. Flowing out at the waist.

Even Alice looked happy saying that I should get the dress but I still had one left to try on.

The second one was a strapless dress that wrapped around my body. Everyone cheered when I came out.

And when I got changed again and held the dresses up for everyone to choose, they picked the second one.

After I had picked my dress, Rosalie and Alice asked me to pick a colour scheme for the wedding so they could choose their dresses. We went to a little cafe next door to discuss it all. "Well I think we shouldn't overdo the colours." I said. Rosalie and Alice seemed to accept the fact that I wanted to organise my wedding,

"Okay so are we talking neutral colours?" Alice asked. I shook my head and sipped my cola. "No I was thinking white and red."

Rosalie and Alice both squealed at the same time. "I think that is a great colour scheme." They both said. Mom just squeezed my hand encouragingly.

After I had ate my burger and drank my cola we headed to another dress shop called star price. I helped Rosalie and Alice pick their dresses because they both wanted to make sure I agreed with it.

Rosalie tried on a loose fitted red heart neckline which was quite short but I liked it still and Alice picked a red knee length dress with straps. They both looked so nice. Mom also picked a long sleeve red dress that fell right to the floor loosely fitted. Everyone looked lovely.

When we had paid for everything we went to another mall to find shoes to go with our clothes. We found a small shop called true shoes which specialised in wedding shoes. I found some low heel open toe shoes with sequins on them. We went over to bridesmaid things and found two pairs of red heels with a red rose on the side and mom had some red wedges with a strap across them and a little rose on the side.

I was actually happy to be going home. I was hungry and so tired. I must of fell asleep in the car because the next thing I knew two strong arms were lifting me up. "What's happening?" I said. I rubbed my eyes. Jacob grinned back at me. "You must have fallen asleep." He laughed. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he carried me into the kitchen. Esme had dished our dinner out.

"Thanks Esme." Me and Jacob said together. Esme smiled at both of us and hugged me. She seemed so happy.

"Enjoy." She smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"So how did shopping go?" Jacob asked me.

"It was fine." I said showing him everything except for my dress and my shoes. I told him what the colour scheme was. He just grinned at me. "What did Alice say when you wanted to plan everything?" He laughed at this.

"Alice was a little disappointed but she eventually came around to it." I said.

"Anyway did you get your suit?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. He didn't like shopping but he did anything to please me.

"Yes after your dad found out the colour scheme and saw Rosalie and Alice's shoes we went to all suit shops to find something to match. Which we did, but you're not seeing it until the day." He kissed me and Alice walked in the room.

"Ok so to send invitations we need an exact date." Alice strolled into the kitchen. Jacob sighed but sat down at the table.

"Alice we don't even know who is coming yet." I said. Alice stopped me there. "Well why don't we do a list?' She smiled. I sighed this time and we wrote a long list of people to invite.

"We should invite Carlisle's friend who saved dad and Jacob." I said. Alice clicked the pen. "Yes we should get her details from Tanya."

Alice had gone out for a while to buy invitations after I told her what I would like. I curled up on the couch with Jacob. Mom was going to have her first scan soon and I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3 seeing the baby

Chapter 3. Seeing the baby

Carlisle made mom lie down on the bed he had prepared for her. Mom did as she was told and I stood next to her. She looked tired and unwell. Dad was still in the study, he didn't really want to see the baby at all. Jacob had joined him in the study.

When Carlisle hooked mom up to the monitor, he couldn't see the baby on the screen.

"Oh." Mom looked disappointed. After that everyone went out hunting except me and Carlisle. Esme was in the kitchen cooking our dinner. Dad had come out of the study with a bored looking Jacob. "Are you ok?" I asked when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Alice has been in the study with us the whole time talking about weddings. Then your dad sent her out." He said. Dad looked stressed as well.

"Bella honey are you ok?" he asked mom. Mom just nodded. She looked very tired and weak which was weird because mom never looks weak. Dad was deeply worried about mom.

I wish there was some way of knowing whether mom would be ok, whether she would make it through all of this and would the baby live. I had to find out before dad did something terrible.

The only person I could go to was Alice, but Alice probably wasn't in the mood for this. Except she has been acting strange going out on her own and going for hours even days sometimes. I had to find her and ask.

I flipped out my phone and pressed the number 4. Alice picked up pretty much straight the way. "Hello, Renesmee." Alice said.

"Alice will you come home I need to talk to you?" I asked. Alice just hung up the phone and minutes later she was home.

"Alice please tell me your visions, I am desperate. What is going to happen?" I was nearly crying. Alice hugged me closely.

"Renesmee, it is hard for me to focus on that. I can't seem to picture anything, everything I have is blurred." She said.

"Please Alice do this for me." I pleaded with her. There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Jacob said from outside.

'Yes." Alice replied.

"You two should see this; I had a crazy thought which your dad was listening to." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Anyway your dad took my thought and tried it on Bella and we got perfect view of the baby."

We both rushed downstairs to see everyone staring at the monitor. I pushed through everyone to see the screen. Jacob was right. Mom was staring at the monitor smiling and laughing. Dad was looking as well. But he didn't see so happy about it.

Carlisle was telling mom what was on the screen and they had even managed to see what the baby was somehow.

"The baby, we are one hundred percent sure will be like you two are now." Carlisle said.

"I reckon we have about two months before the baby comes, maybe longer. I am not sure how it will react to Renesmee and Jacob but I am going to run some tests on Bella at the hospital." Mom pulled a face but got up and put her coat on anyway.

Dad had packed her things and they were staying at the hospital for a couple of days. I had seen the baby. It was quite big which was why Carlisle thought it would come soon. I had to be married by two months and Alice wasn't helping much.

Once Carlisle had left with mom I went up to the attic to see Alice.

"How is it going?" I asked.

She looked at me quite excited. I knew she had seen something.

"What did you see?" I asked. Alice sat me down.

"I have seen quite a lot. I saw the baby being born. I saw your mom and dad here in the attic with the new baby. You weren't here but they will ring you and the baby grows pretty fast like you. It will be the same as you growing until 7 and it will be immortal. The baby will be fully like your mom and dad so you two will definitely have to leave until the baby has full self control. It takes after your mom so after a week your mom teaches it to have self control. The baby will be able to talk and walk after a few weeks." Alice finished.

I sighed with relief. "What about now though? What about her trip to the hospital, did you see what the baby was?"I asked.

"I am sorry I didn't see what sex the baby was but Carlisle will find all of this out tonight. He will stay at the hospital all night with your dad. They will be telling us tomorrow.

When Alice had fully finished. Esme shouted me for my dinner. I sat with Jacob telling him everything that Alice had told me. "But Alice isn't 100% sure?' He asked. I just looked at him with my mouth open. "Well don't get your hopes up." He said. I was a little angry but said. "Alice was pretty sure about this; you'll see tomorrow when dad and mom come home." I said.

After dinner Jacob had to go and get his suit with all 'the guys' I just watched TV for a while until Alice came downstairs. "I have handed out all of the invitation." She said.

I already knew she knew who would be coming. She had handed me a list of names.

"Your grandma will also be coming to the wedding." Alice said before going out of the door. Oh god I thought. What will mom say to this? How will grandma react to this and granddad. Another thing for me to worry about


	4. Chapter 4 Alice visions and shopping

Chapter 4. Alice's predictions/ shopping for the wedding

I had spent half of the night telling Jacob what Alice had told me. He was very supportive and wrapped his arm around me. I knew he was nervous about seeing mom tomorrow and hearing what Carlisle was going to say. Alice looked impatient when we came down for breakfast that morning. "Morning Alice." I said. She just turned to me and stared.

I looked at Jacob who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I ran down the stairs and sat next to her in seconds.

"Renesmee, we are never going to plan this wedding in time if we don't start today." She said. I sighed. I really didn't care much about the wedding, nothing against marrying Jacob but even he knew that I cared deeply about my mom and he would have understood if I had wanted to cancel or postpone it. Alice on the other hand was set for planning this wedding even though I had told her I didn't want to do this she pleaded and pleaded until I couldn't say no.

So that was today already planned. Jacob had to disappear for the day and Alice was taking me shopping to get decoration, flowers and whatever else we needed which I knew Alice wouldn't miss out.

"Morning Renesmee, Jacob." Esme had said when we walked into the kitchen. Alice was excited that I had given in but I made her promise that after all of this we would go to see mom in hospital, which Alice had agreed on as long as she could help choose. Anyway, Esme had cooked us bacon and eggs which was lovely. Jacob went home to his dad after he had eaten. He would be telling all of them details about the wedding which now had a date set.

After breakfast I put on my jacket and followed Alice to the car. We backed out of the garage and headed to the flower shop in the mall.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked us. The shop was full of flowers in vases and balloons with different messages on them.

"We are planning a wedding and would like to know your best selection of flowers." I said. I had to tell Alice to shut up because she wanted to decide everything since she had seen something. I wasn't interested at all so I told her to go look at the baskets to put flowers in.

"Oh ok then come this way." The woman led me to the back of her shop which looked a little like a warehouse of flowers. She led me through various numbers of doors until we couldn't go any further. "These are a popular choose of flowers for special occasions." She pointed to a bunch of red and white roses wrapped together with a black ribbon. "They are lovely and they fit the colour scheme perfectly." I whispered.

The woman smiled at me nicely. "Are they the kind you would like?" She asked. I nodded. "Urn, I have never done this before so...Urn what would the bridesmaids have?" I asked. The woman led me back into the main warehouse part again.

"We have baskets with rose petals in them for the bridesmaids or they can have a smaller bunch of roses." She answered.

"Oh I like the thought of the rose petals, can they have both?" I asked. The woman nodded. "Of course." She said.

We spent the next ten minutes organising how we want the flowers. Yes Alice was included in the discussion and she seemed happy with my choice.

After that we went to the bakery store and ordered a cake, well when I said me I mean Alice mostly. She flicked through the book asking professional question before deciding on her and mine, after I asked her to favourite.

By this time I was bored and starting to get a little tired, I had done everything Alice had wanted to but Alice still didn't think it was enough. She dragged me around the car shop for three hours before deciding what car she wanted. We also went to the decoration shop where they specify in wedding decorations. I just stood there uncomfortably whilst Alice sorted things out with my permission of course.

"Ok that's enough, It's been six hours can we go see mom now?" I moaned. Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Urgh yes but we still have to get seating arrangements for the wedding and where everyone is going to eat. Oh and food menu's." She said.

"Can we do that tomorrow?" I asked. Alice nodded and we got into her car to drive to mom.

Even though it had only been overnight, mom seemed to be a lot bigger than before. Dad just sat by her holding her hand. As soon as I walked in they both smiled at me. "Hi mom, dad." I said. I sat down on the chair next to dad. He looked rough as hell.

"How's mom?" I asked.

"She is ok. She is a lot stronger than you think. Carlisle is very proud of her progress." Dad whispered. Mom moved a tiny bit. "What you talking about?" She asked. She was quite big now but she didn't seem to be in pain despite her being big. Dad was proud of her as well you could tell by the way he smiled at her.

"How's the wedding coming along?" she asked. She turned to me but froze half way to adjust her pillows.

"You mean Alice's wedding." I said. Mom sighed loudly.

"Well put your foot down; tell her you want to make decisions." She said. She kissed my head.

Just then Carlisle walked through the door. "Hello Renesmee." He smiled before he put his clipboard down and examined mom.

"Bella seems to be doing well, she has been hunting a lot more recently and her eyes have stayed black for a long time now, but she is coping well and the baby seems to be doing well. We will get to see the sex of the baby in a couple of days. It seems the baby will be arriving in approximately 3 weeks so I hope you have sorted your wedding out and honeymoon." Carlisle looked up and I blushed. Mom chuckled like dad.

"Actually I am not sure we haven't spoken about it since Alice is so busy trying to take over." I said. Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Yes I can imagine." He mumbled.

I spent quite a lot of the night with mom and dad. Mom was to stay in the hospital again tonight and Carlisle was going to check up on her tomorrow to see if she could be released.


	5. Chapter 5 Wedding Day

Chapter 5. Wedding day

Renesmee

I had woken up feeling sick and nervous. I hadn't slept that much the night before from Alice's party going on till the very early hours of this morning. Alice had also sent my dad and Jacob away before the party started. Mom was already dressed when I went downstairs. "Morning Renesmee." She stiffened for a few seconds then her face relaxed again. I sighed. Since everyone knew mom was pregnant she had been trying so hard to hide her pain. Dad already knew she was in pain and so did the rest of us but mom was having none of it. "Mom you know I won't be offended at all if you need to rest." I had said all day yesterday. Mom wasn't having any of it replying the same way she did yesterday. "I am not missing your wedding." That was final and that also meant discussion over. I just walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a happy Esme. "Here is your breakfast Renesmee." She passed me the plate of food that I had to force down me.

Jacob

I was in my dad's room feeling very nervous and excited. I couldn't help wondering what Renesmee would be doing right now. Most likely with Alice and a ton of makeup. Everyone was waiting for us downstairs as I got dressed and my dad fussed over my hair. Once we started walking downstairs everyone cheered us. Emily told me I looked very smart and I smiled at her. "Ok so we will see you all there." Dad said. I waved everyone goodbye getting numerous pats on my back. Then I was alone with dad. He was rubbing the back of his neck not looking at me. I suddenly felt very awkward and uncomfortable. "Dad what's wrong?" I broke the silence after a few minutes. He had turned away from me fiddling with something in his hand. "This."He opened his hand showing a silver ring with light blue diamond's on it. "Is your mother's wedding ring. I want you to give it to Renesmee today." I felt a lump in my throat as my eyes became wet. I didn't know what to say to him. We had never really discussed this before because we didn't know what to say to each other. The feelings were mutual since she was my mom and dad's wife but we buried them deep inside of us not telling anyone what we felt. I hugged dad awkwardly as the tears fell from his eyes. I swallowed the lump and took a deep breath. "Thank you dad of course I will give it to Renesmee." I said a little shaky. Dad took a few minutes to compose himself then said. "I suppose we should be going." He started getting up wiping his face and smiling at me. I nodded and walked out of the door.

Renesmee

After Alice had been messing around with my hair for two and a half hours I was finally ready to go. Mom was smiling at me. I am sure if she could cry she would be. Her face seemed to be pain free for now. I jumped when the door suddenly knocked turning around to see who it was. Alice had opened it before I had even turned around there was dad grinning at me. I felt quite uncomfortable and he just laughed. He wrapped his arms around mom gently kissing her. "Renesmee are you ready?" He asked. I nodded as he stretched his hand out for me to take. I took it and he led me outside to the car that looked like Alice had decorated. I suddenly felt very sick. Dad squeezed my hand. "Don't worry Renesmee." He said. He opened the door and I smiled and thanked him as he got in the other side. The castle was only a ten minute drive. Dad obviously got there in half of that. Glancing at me every now and again until we stopped. I could see the perfect gardens of the beautiful castle that Alice had chosen for me. Emily was standing by the front gates smiling as the car pulled up. Dad opened the door for me taking my hand. "Renesmee." Emily squealed when I got to her. "Hello Emily," I smiled nervously at her.

As we got closer to the front doors I saw the rest of my family smiling proudly. I blushed as dad asked me if I was ready. I nodded and took a deep breath


	6. Chapter 6 Vows

Chapter 6. Vows

Jacob

Stood waiting for Renesmee seemed to take longer than I imagined, that might have just been the nerves kicking in and even my dad noticed how nervous I was when he came and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I had given the ring for Renesmee to Sam who was standing next to me looking at the doors.

Finally I heard a car outside and then the doors burst open. Emily was first to come in. She smiled at Sam and nodded to me as she sat down, followed by Rosalie, Alice and Bella. I had to stop the small growl from leaving me when Bella came in biting her lip and looking at the ground. I had to try to forget about Bella since she wasn't mine to care about, I just couldn't believe Edward had made the same mistake twice. I shook my head to get the thought away before he came into the room. This wasn't long after.

When Renesmee entered the room, everyone turned to look at her, she blushed and looked straight at me. Edward had her arm securely in his smiling and nodding to his family and friends. When he looked at me I just smiled politely at him, we weren't the best of friends but I could just about stomach him. Edward on the other hand had forgotten all his hate towards me and smiled a lot more relaxed than I imagined mine was.

Renesmee

I was so nervous walking with my dad but I kept my eyes on Jacob the whole time ignoring everyone. Dad was smiling at everyone making me blush; he was really enjoying torturing me. I saw him smile at Jacob and it seemed that they had forgotten their differences. Once I was within reach of Jacob, my dad took my hand kissed it then placed it into Jacobs and went to sit with mom. I looked back at them and they smiled at me.

Jacob

Everyone else took a seat leaving me and Renesmee standing with the priest. Her hands were shaking so badly when Edward placed them in mine. Sam slipped the ring into my pocket and sat with Emily. The priest nodded to us and then started to talk.

Renesmee

The vows are what I was dreading all day, not exactly dreading but scared of. I was so scared my voice wouldn't be in tact with my brain and I wouldn't be able to speak, or I would get it all wrong and everyone would laugh at me. So when the priest said say after me I was shaking badly. Jacob had noticed and started lightly rubbing my hand with his thumb. I turned to Jacob and got ready to say my vows.

''Please repeat after me.'' The priest looked at me and I smiled at him taking a deep breath. I turned to Jacob and after the priest finished I said. ''I, Renesmee, Carlie, Cullen in the presence of God and these witnesses, take you, Jacob, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live.'' I took a deep breath after and smiled at Jacob. He was smiling back at me as he repeated the same words back to me.

Jacob

I could sense Renesmee's nerves as she repeated the words back to me. I tried to make her feel more relaxed but I knew she had been threating about this part. I tried to keep her gaze on me so she wouldn't have the urge to see everyone around us. I repeated the words back to her then it was my time to show her my ring.

Alice had bounced over to give Renesmee my ring and kissed her cheek after making her blush. I smiled at her and caught her gaze again. She bit her lip looking scared. I took my dad's ring out and waited for the words.

I held Renesmee's hand and the ring and said to her. ''I give you this ring, as a token of my abiding love and constant faith to you. I then put the ring on her and she gasped at it. I was so relieved she liked it and my dad looked pleased to. Renesmee stared at me stunned at the ring. I whispered. ''I will tell you later.'' She just nodded and almost forgot to say her words back.

Renesmee

I had to straighten myself up after Jacob had given me his ring it was absolutely beautiful. I was really interested to know where he got it. I saw that it meant a lot to him when he carefully slipped it onto my finger. I stared at it speechless almost forgetting my own words. I composed myself and put his ring onto him a little disappointed that his wasn't as pretty. He didn't seem bothered at all. The priest smiled at both of us and said. ''May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together and remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Jacob stepped towards me and my breathing picked up. I had never kissed Jacob in front of so many people and just the thought of it scared me so badly. He held my face in his hands smiling softly at me. I felt my legs almost give way. I leaned in to him closing my eyes and pretending it was only us here. We kissed as everyone around us clapped and cheered, I tried to drown it all out. We finally pulled away after a few minutes and looked at everyone. I was so relieved that Jacob and I were married.


	7. Chapter 7 Speeches (Jacob and Edwards)

Chapter 7. Speeches (Jacobs and Edwards)

Jacob

Our families clapped around us as we kissed. When I pulled away from Renesmee she looked a little flustered. Everyone had finally stopped clapping and it was time to leave the room. I scooped Renesmee up in my arms and carried her out the door. I heard whistling coming from our family and Renesmee hid her face in my chest. I chuckled at her and took her to the car.

Renesmee

I could feel my cheeks burning as Jacob picked me up; I hid in his chest and hoped he would walk fast. I heard my family whistling and cheering as we walked passed them. When Jacob got to the car I breathed in relief.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked. My cheeks were still burning. Jacob smiled at me. "yes." he answered cheekily.

Alice opened the car door. "Budge up Nessie." she said. Jacob stared at her. "you two don't know where to go." she said. Alice had arranged most of the wedding and Jacob and I were banned from knowing anything. By the look of Jacobs face he wasn't too pleased about this either. I hugged Alice. "Thank you Alice." I said. She smiled obviously pleased that I loved all her hard work.

We pulled away as the everyone else filed out and into the cars following behind us. I was nervous again, unsure of where I was going or what would happen. I hope I would remember all of Alice's dance lessons for later on.

Jacob

I was a little irritated when Alice got into the car. I wanted to explain Renesmee's ring to her. I didn't want to while Alice was there though. I couldn't exactly tell Alice to leave us since she had made Renesmee so happy with the wedding. They sat chatting in the back the whole way. When the car stopped I looked out the window, I didn't know where we were going either. I looked as confused as Renesmee. I looked at Alice waiting for her to talk; she smiled out the window then looked at us, probably for a compliment. Renesmee smiled looking outside. "It's amazing." she said. I nodded to her to agree. Alice clapped her hands excited and then bounced out the car and to Jasper.

Renesmee

The car stopped outside a breathtaking castle, the grounds were beautiful. Even Jacob seemed happy with it but I think that was mostly because I loved it. Alice was obviously pleased with my expressions. She bounced out the car and joined Jasper. I checked myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. My dad opened my side of the car and I stepped out holding his hand. He hugged me looking so proud. Jacob got out the car too and smiled at dad. Dad shook his hand and said. "Welcome to the family." Jacob just nodded clearly not too impressed.

Everyone else had gathered around the castle grounds. Alice greeted everyone and went to everyone talking. I just smiled at everyone congratulating us. "It's photo time." Alice said. She had gathered everyone together. The photographer took many photos of all of the family. I would definitely get Alice to get copies for everyone and frames for me and Jacob.

Jacob

After Edward had tried to be friendly, I knew he hated me like I hated him but he was being nice in front of Renesmee. Luckily she was too happy to realise my sarcasm. Alice had ordered us all to stand around while the photographer snapped photos of us all. Everyone else left so we could have some couple photos of just us. I took Renesmee's hand after the photographer had finished the last shot and walked inside the castle. We were guided into the room where all our family and friends were sitting around the tables. Everyone cheered and clapped as we walked in.

Renesmee

I held Jacobs hand as we walked into the castle which was enormous. We were guided into the room where everyone cheered and clapped us in. Alice had really done a great job decorating the room and making it feel special. I smiled at Jacob as we sat down near my mom and dad. Mom and Alice had to leave to hunt since moms eyes were turning dark again. She kissed my head and Edwards then left with Alice. Dad turned to the window watching them leave then stayed by the window for most of the night after. I was a little nervous now mom was so close to her due date. Granddad said a week at the most now and mom was really suffering. Dad was really scared and worried for her. Jacob squeezed my hand reassuring. "Today's is our day Renesmee." he whispered. I just nodded and sipped the wine that was coming around the tables for everyone. I didn't drink a lot during the night because I didn't like the wine very much.

Jacob

Bella and Alice had left to hunt since Bella didn't look so good. Renesmee looked a little sad that she left. I reminded her that we are now married and she smiled. Soon after the food was laid out in front of us. Dad had told me the food was all fish related food in memory of Harry. I nodded at Seth and Leah who looked a little upset at the menu choice. Renesmee had given them both hugs seeing them upset.

We ate all of the food before the speeches had started. I was not looking forward to the speeches and I now Renesmee wasn't. She was looking outside for Bella coming back. She really wanted Bella to hear the speeches.

Renesmee

I really enjoyed the menu set; it was all fish menu in Harry's memory. After we had finished the food everyone said it was time for speeches. I looked at dad nervously and he smiled seeing mom come up the driveway with Alice. Once they had gotten inside I had noticed mom really didn't look so good. Dad rushed to her side immediately and granddad did too. I didn't see much of what was happening. I guess dad was reading granddads mind, but they walked outside and helped mom into the car. Dad walked back in a minute later smiling at everyone and reassuring them.

Edward

I cleared my throat and coughed to get everyone's attention. "I would like to say a few words to my daughter and son in law." I nodded to them and our friends all cheered. Renesmee blushed and his in Jacobs arms. I just started talking.

"When I first met Jacob, I can honestly say we weren't the best of friends." I started. But Jacob has helped us in many different ways over the years, and I am very thankful for this, and my sweet daughter, even though some of the thoughts in my head were unforgiveable when Bella was pregnant, I could not be more happier for both of you. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and Renesmee, I love you so much and congratulations." I held up a glass and said. "To Jacob and Renesmee." our friends all repeated back and clapped. I walked over to Renesmee and kissed her cheek. "Thank you dad." she said. I picked in her head that she meant thank you for not embarrassing me. I nodded to Jacob then said. "Your moms having the baby, do you mind if I leave?" Renesmee looked quite shocked but nodded obviously disappointed.

Jake

We watched Edward rush out the door to the car with Bella. I could see Renesmee was full of worry and grief. All our other families we're distracted by what was going on. Renesmee looked as though she was about to cry. I knew I needed to distract her. I tapped the table what I thought was light but obviously not because Renesmee jumped a mile. I chuckled and she blushed but I managed to get everyone's attention. "I would like to say a few words to my bride." I said. The room quietened. I smiled at everyone and said.

"I know when I first met you, I would love you forever even if we had all died years ago. I would have protected you and somehow got you away from it all because I love you and I will always protect you." I smiled at her and she had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. I looked up at my family and friends and saw that Emily had a tissue to her eyes, Sam was hugging her. I looked back at Renesmee who was admiring her ring. Now would be the perfect time to tell her about the ring.

I looked at my dad who was smiling proudly at me. I honestly thought he had tears in his eyes as he smiled. I nodded to him and said. "The ring that I put on your finger as I said my vows is a very sentimental ring to both me and my dad. The ring belonged to my mom that my dad gave to her on their wedding day so many years ago. I have chosen to give it to you because I love you and I know you will cherish it as much as my mom did." I looked at her now with tears streaming down her face. "Renesmee please don't cry." I said pulling her into my arms. "I'm honoured that you gave me your mom's ring Jake. I should go and say thank you to your dad too." she moved from my arms and went to see my dad. They were both crying as they hugged. It was a beautiful sight.


	8. Chapter 8 speeches part 2

Chapter 8. Speeches part 2

Renesmee

I was so honoured for the ring that my granddad had given to Jacob for me, I knew I had to go over and say thank you to him. He knew I was grateful and hugged me. Jacob was watching us and he smiled. After I pulled away and went to Jacob again my auntie Rose wanted to talk.

Rosalie

I let Renesmee have her moment with Billy. It was so lovely of him to give her his wives ring. I know I would be broken if anything happened to Emmett. I wouldn't give my ring to anyone. But that's just me. Once Renesmee had joined Jacob I stood up to say my speech. Renesmee smiled at me waiting for me to start.

All eyes were on me and were loving the attention; I almost forgot what i was going to say.

"Even though Jacob stinks to high heaven," I started. "I have learned to live with him and get along with him. Jacob, you helped us when we really needed you and you did it just because you love my niece. That kind of makes you a friend to me even though you still stink. I am happy for both of you and Renesmee I love you so much. Of course you know that anyway. Congratulations guys." I said. The whole room applauded me and I crossed the room to Renesmee so I could hug her and maybe shake Jacobs hand.

Renesmee

I hugged auntie rose after she had come over and she had actually said she didn't mind Jacob. I knew she hadn't always liked him and he didn't really like them. Auntie rose went to sit next to Uncle Emmett who was grinning at me. I hid in Jacobs's chest and groaned. I wasn't looking forward to Emmett's speech which I guessed was next. Jacob who had looked in the direction I had soon picked up on what I was hiding from.

Jacob

I was surprised that Blondie, sorry Rosalie was being so nice she had shaken my hand and actually hadn't thrown an insult at me. Renesmee hid in my chest and I looked over to her uncle and soon saw why. I wasn't looking forward to his speech or the way he was grinning at us.

Emmett

I didn't need Jaspers gift to sense Renesmee was nervous about my speech. I could also tell Jacob was shifting a little uncomfortably too. They both thought I would make them feel embarrassed. I wasn't going to be that bad. Or was I? I stood up with what must have been a cheeky grin because Rosalie had her face in her hands mouthing. "I'm sorry." to Jacob and Renesmee. The room fell quiet as I stood up. "I would like to say a few words to the bride and groom." I grinned. Obviously my family knew what I would say but obviously Billy and the wolves wouldn't have a clue. My time to entertain.

"Today is a very special day, because our sweet niece, granddaughter, daughter and friend Renesmee has finally grown up and fallen in love." I said looking at Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob's face softened a little but Renesmee seemed to know what was coming. So I carried on. "So I would like to tell a little story of many years ago when Jacob had kisses Bella when she was with Edward, Bella had gotten so angry at him she had punched him and broken her hand." I said. Jacob was blushing and Renesmee sighed. The guests seemed to love it they were laughing. "You must have been a terrible kisser for her to punch you." I said smiling at Jacob's face.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying my story and embarrassing Jacob was actually a lot more fun than I thought. "Just a warning to you Renesmee don't want to disappoint you and Jacob, don't mess with my family." The room clapped but I hadn't finished quite yet.

"So I would like to end this by saying have an amazing honeymoon and Renesmee I hope for the rest of your life you enjoy doing it doggy style." now was Renesmee turn to blush and I winked at her grinning. Rosalie pulled me down into my seat and said. "You are very mean." I just laughed at both of their bright red faces and knew I had completed my job.


	9. Chapter 9 last of the speeches

Chapter 9. Last of the speeches

Renesmee

I curled into Jacobs's chest feeling my face glowing red. I didn't even look at Jacob to know his was the same too. I sighed in relief when Emmett finally sat down and grinned to us. Auntie Rose had punched his arm smiling. They kissed and I sat up again waiting for my granddad and father in law to talk.

Jacob  
I held Renesmee close as I felt her blush against my skin. She was almost up to my temperature. I stroked her cheek and kissed it as she looked up at me slowly. "It's okay Renesmee." I reassured her. I should have gotten angry at Emmett for embarrassing her but he had only been joking and I for one take to jokes well, I don't like it when Renesmee feels uncomfortable though. I looked up at Emmett who was grinning at us, Blondie beside him smiling and punching his arm. I hoped Charlie and my dad wouldn't say anything embarrassing.

Charlie  
I sympathised for Renesmee seeing her blush so much. I still didn't know a lot about vampires but I knew what they wanted. It was all new to me still and Dr Cullen still kept telling me about them when I ask. I was glad my daughter had found Edward and I absolutely adore Renesmee. I didn't like how Emmett I think he is called, embarrassed my granddaughter.  
I got ready to speak, standing up after having a few too many glasses; I wobbled a little but managed to stand okay. Sue came and stood with me. I wrapped an arm around her as she steadied me. "I would like to say a few words." I said. I do admit I was a little drunk but it was a wedding and no one else seemed to mind. I was a little worried I would say something I shouldn't say. I looked over at Jacob and Renesmee who had finally returned back to their normal skin tone. I cleared my throat and started. "I didn't know a lot about the supernatural world and honestly I still don't completely understand everything. Quite a lot to get my old head around actually. But if I didn't know about this world I would have never gotten to meet my beautiful granddaughter and be involved in her life. Renesmee I don't think you could have chosen a better person to marry than Jacob. I have known him since he was a little baby, I didn't however know what he was until the day he showed me but I know you are both so lucky to find each other and I know you will both be very happy together." I stopped with tears in my eyes. I held my glass up and all our friends and family did the same. I looked out the window and saw Edward and Carlisle coming up the steps of the castle and sat down waiting to hear what had happened with Bella.

Renesmee  
I saw dad coming up the steps with my granddad behind him. I only had to wait a few minutes before they came through the door. Dad came up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I had to leave." he said. He looked quite sad and I was thinking the worse. I had promised Jacob I wouldn't cry but now I was sobbing. Dad took me in his arms. "Your mom's fine." he said. I looked up at him waiting for him to tell me everything. Granddad came over. "You have a little brother Renesmee." he said. I wanted to see mom so much but granddad had said before that I couldn't.

"it seems that your brother is acting much like a newborn vampire." granddad had told me. "so I am afraid you can't see her right now." I sat back next to Jacob who took me in his arms. "I am sorry Renesmee but it really isn't safe for you to be here right now." granddad really did look sorry. He looked at dad for help. "You shouldn't be worrying about us anyway, it's your wedding day." dad smiled. I no longer felt the mood to party or celebrate. I wanted to go and see mom.  
"I want to talk to mom." I said. My voice was a cross between anger and sighed. "Your mom is resting honey please just have enjoy your day." he went off to talk to Billy and Charlie.

Jake  
I held Renesmee in my arms as she tried to stop herself crying. I didn't want to disturb Bella if she was sleeping so I said. "As soon as your mom wakes up I will get your dad to ring her okay?" Renesmee looked up at me with her big teary brown eyes. She smiled and nodded. I held her hand and nodded to my dad.

Billy.

I was the last to deliver my speech and after the commotion of Bella's birth I could tell everyone was getting restless and wanted to party. I stood up when Edward and Carlisle sat down with the rest of the Cullen's.  
"I would like to say a few words to the newlyweds". I said. I saw Renesmee smiling at us blushing slightly at the word.

Jacob had his arm around her but his eyes were in mine. I almost burst into tears right then. He had been through some bad times in his life and now he looked so happy and content it was so nice to see. "I want to start by saying how happy I am Renesmee to welcome you to our side of the family. I know our families haven't always seen eye to eye but I hope now we can put our differences aside and live in peace and happiness".  
I held my drink up and said. "To Jacob and Renesmee, may you have many happy years together." the eyes that were fixed on me repeated my words back and then clapped.

Renesmee  
I was kind of relieved all the speeches were over now. I just really wanted to go home but Alice came bouncing over. "Renesmee come on I will show you the other room." she pulled my arm through to the room next door. It was decorated beautifully with fairy lights and balloons. There were tables on one side of the room decorated with ribbon and flowers. No one else had moved to this room yet so it was just me and Alice


	10. Chapter 10 Dancing

Chapter 10. Dancing part 1.

Renesmee

Alice had thought of absolutely everything which isn't really much of a surprise really. The tables were so neatly decorated and colour coordinated. "Renesmee you need to see the best part." Alice gestured towards the window. I lifted up my dress and walked to her. "Wow." I gasped. The scenery outside was beautiful. The lawns were perfectly neat and the flowers so colourful and bright.

"You picked perfect." I said. Alice beamed obviously proud of herself. "Of course I did." She said. Just then everyone else came into the room filling the chairs that Alice had arranged around the circular tables. Alice took to the stage. "Welcome everyone if you can be patient the DJ is just setting up now. Drinks are available from the bar just through this door." Alice pointed to the door behind her. There was shuffling as people went to get drinks as they waited. I smiled as Jake walked into the room. He scanned the room for me then smiled the cutest smile when he saw me. I stood up waiting for him to come over. He made his way over after he had greeted all our guests. "Is my beautiful wife enjoying herself?" He asked. I giggled at him. "Yes I have had the most amazing day ever." I said. It was true today was the best day of my life. I felt like I owed Alice for an eternity. She had done such an amazing job. "Hasn't Alice done such a good job?" I smiled looking around at the tale decoration. Jacob grunted. I stared at him mouth open as he mumbled. "Renesmee I don't really care about decorations." I rolled my eyes and whispered. "At least say thank you." He nodded and made his way over to Alice who was having a moment with Jasper. Auntie Alice looked at me and mouthed "Thank you." Jacob uncomfortably made his way back to my side where I was trying not to laugh.

Jacob

I thanked Alice and turned my back heading straight back to Renesmee who was biting her lip to stop herself laughing. I felt like I had been a little harsh telling her I didn't care. I could tell that hurt her a little bit. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me. I led her to the table with our names on and sat down. She sat on my lap snuggling up to my chest and I hugged her. It was quite weird how Renesmee hadn't noticed most of her family's absence. She was too busy cuddling me. I was so excited to surprise her later. Alice can sometimes be a nightmare but she was very creative. Of course no one would ever know I said that since Edward isn't even here.

Alice

"Right boys chop chop we have a show to do." I clapped my hands. We didn't have much time and they were more interested in telling jokes.

"Yes mum." I heard Emmett mumble. I gave him one of my famous death stares. "Excuse me?" I had my hands on my hips. "Alice come on we don't have much time."

Rosalie pulled me to the dressing table we had put in this morning. "I will do your makeup and then you go and pick one of the boys to do theirs?" She said. I nodded. She didn't care so much about the boys messing around but I was fed up of them messing around and wasting time. Normally I didn't mind so much and often joined in. Luckily Rosalie was my sidekick for the day and helped me kick the boys into gear

"Okay Alice all done." Rosalie put down her makeup heading for the boys. I investigated in the mirror. I looked great for the part. "Thank you Rosalie." I admired my makeup.

"Okay Alice pick one of the boys." Rosalie stood in front of Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was trying to grab at Rosalie's clothes. "Emmett come with me." I smiled. Revenge is a great thing I smiled. Emmett didn't look the least bit worried. Typical Emmett always thinking he is the smartest.

"Sit. Now." I barked at him. He put his hands up saying "Okay don't bite my head off." He laughed.

I started my miracle work on him, but of course Emmett being Emmett wasn't co operating. "Emmett sit still." I yelled for the millionth time. He was purposely swaying side to side.

"But it tickles." He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett seriously do you want me to finish this or not?" I asked. I wanted to walk away from him. He just nodded and eventually I finished.

"All done." Rosalie swerved Jasper's chair to face me. "Amazing." I squealed clapping my hands. Jasper seemed equally pleased with Rosalie's work.

"Now boys go and change your clothes." I ordered. They scurried away to change. Rosalie and I got changed and sat behind the bar. Seth came in after a few minutes.

Renesmee

I lifted my head off of Jacob and realised that everyone was gone well except for granddad and Billy and a few other guests. I didn't really care anyway since I would just embarrass myself when we danced. The DJ was now set up and bright disco lights lit up the floor. I gulped knowing the dance would be coming. Jacob kept me in his hug and I appreciated his warmth. It was comforting. The DJ plugged in his microphone which buzzed for a while then he said. "Congratulations to the happy couple." A spotlight lit us up and I groaned hiding my face. "Can Renesmee and Jacob come to the dance floor?" He asked. I slowly got off of Jacob and he held my hand walking to the middle of the floor.

"Don't worry just look at me and no one else." He whispered. I nodded doing as he said and keeping my eyes fixed to his. I didn't know what music Alice had chosen, I hadn't really thought of it until now so when the opening lines of I'm yours came on I looked up at Jacob smiling. We both loved this song as it brought back memories.

Throughout the song I kept my eyes fixed to Jacob's as we slowly moved around the floor. Alice had taught me to dance but I didn't really pay much attention as I didn't really like dancing. Today was different. I wanted to dance; it felt great to be so close to Jacob. I could tell by his grin he felt the same too. We didn't realise until the music had stopped that everybody else had joined in.

The DJ introduced the next song and I went to sit down with Jacob again.

Jacob

I sat down pulling Renesmee onto my lap. She was smiling up at me with her shinning brown eyes. "You didn't need to worry about dancing." I said. She just nodded. "It was fun." She said. She leaned against my chest and I sat silently wondering when Alice would call me in to get me ready and how she would do it. I suddenly heard my phone ring. Everyone turned around to stare at me. Renesmee looked confused. I answered the phone and heard Alice's voice. "It's almost time." She said. I was about to speak but Alice said. "Put Renesmee on." I handed Renesmee my phone and she nodded and twirled her hair around her fingers. She gave me my phone back then climbed off me. "Don't be too long." She said. I kissed her and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise!

Chapter 11. Surprise!

Jacob

I slipped away from Renesmee after we kissed. She watched me curiously as I walked out of the room and down the corridor to the room where Alice was. Everyone else was already waiting for me.

"Finally." Alice said. I sat down waiting for her to start as she dug through her makeup and stood in front of me.

"Now hold still." She said. I just did as I was told as she worked on my face. I couldn't wait to show Renesmee what I have been doing all this time away from her. The embarrassing dance lessons Alice had held for us all to practice the dance. She had so much patience with me, who couldn't dance at all and now would be the day we have been waiting for. I was nervous and excited to surprise Renesmee. I really hope my months of dancing classes helped for today; I am so scared of messing up and then it would be ruined.

"All done." Alice smiled at me leaning backwards to admire her work. I started getting up but a pair of small cold hands pushed me down. "Not so fast Jacob." Alice frowned. "You need to give it time to dry." She said.

I sat back in my oversized chair waiting for the make up to dry. Seth came in all dressed and ready, followed by Rosalie. Alice clapped and squealed. "You two look amazing." She skipped into the door the other's came out off.

I closed my eyes falling into a light sleep about Renesmee and or honeymoon. My eyes opened quickly. I looked around and everyone else was ready now just waiting for me. I stood up and Alice took my hand, I flinched at her coldness but she didn't seem to notice. She pulled me into the room down the hall. "Now you need to change into this." She held up my outfit she had specifically made.

She left the room as I changed into my outfit and walked out to where they were.

"Perfect." Alice smiled. "It's almost time." She said.

Renesmee

I was growing a little worried now. I hadn't seen any of my family or Jacob for a while. I didn't see them leave so what were they doing? I danced a little more and downed a few more champagnes which were disgusting. The DJ was pretty good for the night actually. He played some old things for my family and a few of my favourite songs. After about an hour I had become a little fed up of waiting. I wanted to go home to my mom and dad but I knew I wasn't allowed to go. I looked up at the dance floor which was crowded of all Jacob's family and friends. Jacob's two sisters couldn't make it which made Jacob quite upset. Billy had helped Jacob get over his anger and hurt but the rest of the pack was here. Sam with Emily, Leah and my now father in law with my granddad. But I only just realised Seth wasn't here.

This thought was interrupted with a loud buzzing from the microphone. "Now for the grand finale." The DJ spoke into the microphone. "The moment we have all been waiting for. Will everyone please clear the floor?" Everybody scrambled back to their seats.

"We are in for a special treat now I welcome the friends and family of the bride." The DJ made the lights in the room drop onto the dance floor as I recognised the backing track.

Jacob

This was our cue, right here as the DJ introduced us and started the music. We separated to the two exits in the room which lead into the main room everyone was in.

The backing track was extended for us to get in the room but of course we did this slowly and accurately as a zombie would. I drooped my arm to the side sliding my body across the floor slowly. I let out a painful groaning noise which actually didn't sound too bad as I shuffled into the room all eyes were on us as we got into position and the backing track finally broke out into the song.

I didn't look behind me or what anyone else was doing as I was so concentrated into getting the steps write. We all broke out into the opening dance of thriller.

I was so concentrated on the dance I didn't even hear everyone clapping along as I was stuck in my own world, my own little bubble. Throwing my head back and forward in time with the beat. Moving my arms and legs accordingly and mouthing the words of the thriller chorus as I moved my whole body in beat and time with the music.

As we drew to the last steps of the dance we fell onto the floor in a heap as we had rehearsed and the whole room stopped clapping along with the music. "Let's give them a big round of applause." The DJ said into the microphone.

Renesmee

I watched in silence almost crying with laughter as the music slowed and eventually stopped. "Let's give them a big applause." The DJ said. I wiped the tears away still laughing and clapping with everyone else. Jacob grinned and made his way over to me. "Do I make a good zombie?" He asked. I laughed. "Yes you make a good zombie, Jacob that was amazing what you just did." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. I had so many questions but I was speechless shocked and surprised obviously in a good way though.

Jacob was obviously proud of himself as he had my favourite grin plastered across his face. The rest of my family also came up to me. "All of you were amazing." I said. They all pulled me into a group hug. "How did you have time to fit it in?" I started with my interrogation. They just laughed.

"I had practice while you were out shopping." Jacob had said. I thought back to my shopping trips and realised Jacob wasn't at any of them. I just laughed at how far he would go to make me laugh.

I looked at Alice directing my question to her. "How did you make the makeup look so real?" I asked. Alice beamed at me. "Because I am amazing." She said. I rolled my eyes at her. Typical Alice as always.

"I don't know about you but I am starving." Jacob rubs his hands together obviously directing that to me but I can't help but laugh.

Alice just gave me a what is so funny stare and dragged Jacob and me to the table. "It is cake time." She said.

I nervously walked over to the dressed table with our cake on it. All our families and friends were circled around us watching and taking shots. I looked down at the cake; Alice had obviously done her research as it was a huge 4 tier chocolate cake decorated with cream roses and what looked like jam inside.

Jacob took the knife that lay beside the cake. The blade glistened in the light. "Ready Renesmee." He looked up at me. I nodded though I didn't know how to cut a cake and I didn't want to feel stupid. I put my hand lightly onto Jake's as he held the knife tight and brought it down to the cake. I lightly helped him and everyone around us cheered and clapped.

I was sat on Jacob's lap finishing the leftovers over my cake which I admit taste great. Jacob had already been back and forth to get more at least twice now. The music was still going on by the DJ who was accepting requests from people. Because half of my family didn't eat cake they were up on the dance floor after scrubbing off their makeup and changing their clothes. I had had enough cake now and laid my head on Jacob trying not to yawn. Jacob had finished his third plate of cake and wrapped his arms around me. "We will get ready to leave soon." He whispered. I nestled into his hug.

Alice came bouncing over and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let out a big yawn and everyone turned to look at me. I didn't care though. I was exhausted from today's events and just wanted to go to sleep. I didn't know what would be planned when we eventually got out of the castle. I hadn't even asked because the thought actually hadn't crossed my mind.

"Come on sleepy head." Alice yanked my arm and I let out a groan. I wanted to sleep. I let Alice drag me to the floor. "Come on girls." Alice said. There was a crowd behind me all chatting and laughing. I held my beautiful flowers in my hands, raised my hand above my head and threw my flowers backwards as I spun around to see who had caught them.

Leah was standing not far from me all flustered holding my flowers. I went over to her. "You will be next." I smiled. She hugged me. "I doubt it, but thank you anyway" She gave me a small smile.

I knew Leah was still a little hurt by her ex Sam but she didn't really like to talk about it and we weren't exactly best friends anyway. We were closer than we were when I was a baby and that brought my mum and dad peace. I always made quite an effort with Leah and actually Leah had recently started making the effort too.

I really did hope she would find someone then she could finally be happy and Jacob wouldn't constantly moan about it like he does.

Jacob took my hand walking out of the door followed by all my friends and family behind me. A car was waiting for us outside. I let go of Jacob's hand and went over to my family, Jacob went over to his dad and sisters. "Thank you for such an amazing day." I said to Alice almost in tears. Alice picked me up squeezing me tight. "You are very welcome. Have a good time." She said. I blushed slightly thinking about the honeymoon. Emmett and Jasper also hugged me tight and as always Emmett made his sniddy comments as always. I waved to them as I got into the car with Jacob. I looked out the back window waving still as we set off.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Jacob smiled and pulled me into his arms. "You will see soon enough." He said. Our driver pulled out of the castle grounds and onto the now twilight streets to who knows where.


	12. Chapter 12 Imprint

Chapter 12. Imprint

Leah

Running fast through the familiar forest until I saw the opening leading to the Cullen's house. Since Jacob had left three days ago I was weirdly finding myself in this forest almost like a second home. I walked up the porch to be greeted by Edward looking very surprised to see me. "Hi Leah." He said. He was heading out to his car. I nodded and barged into the Cullen's door just to be met with five pairs of golden eyes.

"Leah how can we help you?" Carlisle walked to me. I frowned not really sure what to say. "Urm I checked the urm area and it is all fine." I slurred. Carlisle just stared at me confused. I stepped around Carlisle to Bella who was lounging on the sofa in her arms she had a little white blanket where her baby was. "I wanted to see how you were Bella." I tried my best smile soothing my voice for her. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Me? I am fine thank you Leah." She said. Rosalie growled as she came into the room. "What do you want?" She snarled. Carlisle led her out of the room and I took a step closer seeing the small hands of her baby. "Who is this?" I asked. Bella uncovered the baby from the blanket so I could see clearly and that was when I stopped caring about the vampires around me, I stopped caring about Jacob being away or my mom and Charlie. Nothing else mattered except this baby Bella was holding. I had finally found my match.

"Would you like to hold him?" Bella extended her arms carefully I just smiled. "Definitely." I grinned. Bella giggled. I carefully took the baby from Bella's arms. Bella sat up to give me room. "Thank you." I said.

Just then Edward came through the door almost having a heart attack when he saw me with the baby. "What is she doing here?" He looked at me obviously picking through my head and stopped. Bella stood up and walked to Edwards's side. I didn't even react when they kissed I just stared down into at the small warmth of the baby in my arms. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a little yawn. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. I leaned down and breathed in his warmth. He smelt so clean.

Edward came over with Bella sitting down on the floor beside me. "It is great you are finally happy." Edward said. I smiled relieved. "Thank you Bella Edward and I am sorry for everything I said before." I needed to patch up the last few years. I had been out of order completely.

Carlisle disappeared into his study for about half an hour coming out with a dusty thick book.

"Bella? Edward? Leah?" He called. We all joined him at the family table. Carlisle put the book down causing a cloud of dust to fly. I shielded the baby from it.

"I have been looking into possibilities on how Bella got pregnant." He looked from Edward to Bella to me. He held up the book so we could see the title scripted in gold. It read **GREEK LEGENDS. **

"Carlisle what is all of this about?" Edward started. Carlisle put his hand up to Edward.

I smiled down at the baby in my arms. "We wanted to know how Bella got pregnant as a vampire. I have a theory."

I looked up at Carlisle who was flicking through the thick white pages in the book. He stopped at one of the pages and held it up it said **Gods.** Everyone looked confused. "You think he is a god?" Edward said in disbelieve. Carlisle nodded. "Edward read this page." He pushed the book across the table. Edward's eyes scanned the text and he looked up scratching his head.

"Carlisle this can't possibly be true a god. Seriously?" He said.

Carlisle looked back at him. "It seems that your son was reincarnated as the god of happiness. He looks exactly like the picture." His voice was raised. He was getting frustrated but sure enough the picture looked like the baby including the hypnotic green eyes and the very curly chocolate hair.

"But...But." Edward was trying to argue but even he saw it. Bella looked at the book Edward was holding up. "Carlisle what does this mean?" she asked.

Carlisle looked around to me. "This means he is a creation of very unique talent that even Aro would pay billions for. Can't you see the golden glow of his face? Seems like his first task has been completed." He smiled to me. I looked at him mouth wide open.

"You mean he was created to help people? To help me." I asked. Carlisle nodded. Edward stood in front of me. "I see the glow." He uncovered him. How did they not notice this before? It was very strange. "We can call him Jay. It means happiness." He said.

I held Jay at arm's length He gurgled and wriggled as if he was trying to talk. That is nonsense he is only three days old. He didn't look it though he could have easily passed for six months maybe more.

"He wants to show us something." Edward said. I held him out to Edward who quickly took him turning him around to face us. I stood up to be near to him.

Jay looked at all of us and then a bright light appeared and we saw an old man he must have been about ninety. He was on his death bed with what looked like his family with him. He looked like a very wealthy family. This flashed to him as a middle aged man surrounded by his wife she looked ill but their lips were moving and then suddenly she looked very well and healthy. Carlisle was right he had been reincarnated. The images moved to him as a young boy. He had the glowing yellow around him again he was helping someone, someone who looked poor, unnourished. Suddenly showing them with enough food. I smiled almost tearful watching as the images then flashed to his death bed again. His eyes fluttered closed and then now. Showing all of us here with Carlisle's book.

I looked over to Bella who looked teary eyed. Edward and Carlisle both looked very surprised. I just held onto Jay's hand. He extended his little hands to me and I looked to Edward who nodded. "Smart baby." I whispered. Carlisle put the book away. "So that explains it. We have a god in our family." He said. I looked to Rosalie who was knelt beside me. "He could help me." She whispered. I heard Edward sigh. Carlisle looked uncomfortable.

"Rosalie Jay only helps those in desperate need like Leah. She has been through so much. "Carlisle said. Rosalie looked angry. "I have been through so much as well." She yelled. Edward shook his head. "Rosalie we have all been through the same as you have." He said. I just looked at Jay who was staring at Rosalie. I think the yelling was worrying him.

Rosalie got up and stomped outside. "Thanks a lot." Emmett yelled running after Rosalie.


	13. Chapter 13 Cleaner

Chapter 13. Cleaner

I woke up in our little cabin in the secluded woods. It was absolutely amazing and I don't remember arriving last night because I was exhausted. I sat up taking in the surroundings as Jacob snores beside me. I lightly pulled the covers back getting out of bed. The floor was coated in the finest woods smelling divine and fresh. Our own room was so traditional only the basic furniture of the double bed chest of draws which matched the sandy flooring and walls

As I went through the sliding doors and out into the forest the light dusting of rain made the air fresh and crisp. I stepped of the wooden balcony into the wild rain forest taking in the damp moss and moist air. I had never felt as relaxed as I did right now. I would have to ask Jacob if he would like to hike at some point. I stepped further out in the open forest. There wasn't a human in sight for miles. I could act out my natural instincts and so could Jacob.

I sat down on the soft moss not caring about getting my pyjamas dirty. Auntie Alice had of course picked the perfect place I would owe her for life, I felt like I was repeating myself a lot of times for Alice. I didn't ask Alice to do all of this in fact as I remember I had yelled at her for taking over she had finally backed down a little. She had pestered for ages about the honeymoon. Even the word back then made me shiver. I was terrified of being alone with Jacob as husband and wife. I felt I had a duty to carry out and I was terrified. I knew Jacob wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to. Another thing I would have to talk to him about. Just bringing it up was the problem.

I looked back towards the cabin, the silence was heavenly and I could still hear faint snoring. I scattered bits of twig and leaves around the moss and stood up shaking the loose dirt off of my pyjamas. I wanted to follow the faint track in the distance but I couldn't even remember arriving here so I wouldn't know my way back and the humiliation it would be to have to ask. I took a step in the direction of the trail only to hear mumbles. I turned around towards the cabin squinting my eyes to see through the balcony into our room. I started walking back towards the room. The bed was empty and the duvet was crumpled on Jacob's side. I heard from the small room beside ours running water and singing. I giggled listening to Jacob singing just the way you are by Bruno Mars. I slipped out of my pyjamas into comfortable pants and a loose spaghetti strap top and went into the kitchen.

I wasn't really surprised by how pretty it was since the bedroom was amazing. The kitchen was very cosy and small enough for both of us. Completely decorated in white with more sliding doors leading out onto a extended balcony complete with two chairs and a table. I heated the steel teapot up digging around the cupboards for cups. I found two small cups with the faint smell of lemon. The whole kitchen had a faint smell of lemon the floor was slightly damp and a mop bucket was leaning by the sliding doors. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the doors almost jumping out of my skin. There was a woman about forty with a sponge and some kind of cleaning spray wiping over the table on the balcony. I had suddenly gone all shy but her inviting smile drew me in. "hello there." She said. I took a few steps closer to her. For the first time I saw her properly stopping myself gasping. Her pale rosy skin looked blistered and burnt covered in layers of make up. Her arms were covered with plasters and bandage I tried to stop myself staring but I was finding it hard. I wanted her to go away from me but she just carried on smiling and watching me. The silence was uncomfortable now and I was staring down at my half bitten nails. "Are you okay dear?" She said. I looked back up at her soft expression shaking my head. I was so paranoid of everyone for some reason but she looks genuinely kind. "I am fine." I said. She just quickly finished cleaning and disappeared. I wanted to forget all about her but something was keeping her in my head. Something seemed wrong but I couldn't figure out what.


	14. Chapter 14 Honeymoon

The woman stayed in my head. It was like alarm bells but I couldn't figure out why. Even as Jacob came out of the shower towel drying his hair. He saw me sat at the small table outside with my head in my hands. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded looking up and smiled trying to hide what I saw. I knew he was way too protective and he would probably hunt the woman down.

"Let's go out for breakfast." I said changing the subject. Jacob got ready and we walked along the dirt path to the small glass cabin. A few other people we standing at the station waiting for the cabin car to stop. We lined up and waited for about three minutes then we saw it. The cabin was blue and yellow hanging from a wire high in the sky. I gulped and gripped Jacob's hand. He just smiled back and whispered. "You are going to be fine."

The cabin stopped and the glass doors slid open. We all walked onto the cabin and I held on tight to the poles trying not to look down or think about what could happen. The doors shut making me jump and I tightened my grip to the pole.

Jacob held onto me and I looked outside the window the sky was the clearest blue I had ever seen. As I looked down we passed forests of emerald trees and mud browns. It was a beautiful sight. The small wooden cabins were only slightly visible as we got higher in the air. I smiled at Jacob feeling slightly better. The cabin started floating down to the ground again.

There were normal paths leading from the station to the village. When we stepped off the cabin the sun glazed over us and I was thankful I wasn't a full vampire. Jacob took my hand in his and we followed the path rowed with colourful, wild flowers. The village was only a short walk away as we passed a large stable and fields we saw a sign saying Blue Mountain Village. Behind the sign was a small cluster of shops surrounding a sparkly river and a sky of mountains.

We walked the short distance across the bridge and by the neat row of shops. The local residents waved at us friendly as we walked by. We carried on the same path until we reached two separate paths both spiralling in different directions. Two little signs pointed in both directions. One of them said Buttercup cafe and the other said fishing grounds. We followed the path to the cafe. And opened the wooden door that tingled as the bell rang.

The waitress guided us to a newly polished table set with a very neat pot of flowers next to the window. The sight was lovely. The river flowed all the way across the back of the cafe and the trees filled the very healthy meadow. Jacob took my hands staring into my eyes and I smiled back. We ordered breakfast and just sat in silence. This honeymoon had been the best experience in my whole life. I couldn't believe in two weeks we would be leaving, going back to dreary Forks.

The days passed by very quickly. Jacob and I went horse riding around the field. Jacob couldn't get the horse to move without the instructor around. I just giggled watching him. He didn't enjoy it very much after that he sulked almost the whole day until we went hunting in the night. The animals in the wild were so much tastier than at home. We always waited till night to hunt since most people here were asleep by midnight. Jacob and I would hunt then go swimming in the sparkly river and retire to the cabin to sleep. In the day time we were packed with activities like mountain climbing. I couldn't really do it very well Jacob had to help me and it was really embarrassing because I got really scared of being high up. We also went deep sea diving after taking another trip across the forest in the cabin that was so amazing. Jacob had an underwater camera so we got snaps of the fish and scenery. I couldn't wait to show everybody all about it.

The last night came very suddenly and we were excited about the dance the company was holding. I searched my suitcase to find a sparkly purple dress and rolled my eyes as I read the note from Alice. I changed and brushed my curls into a bun. I then showed Jacob who was waiting in a very smart suit. He looked so serious I had to laugh. "What's funny?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said. We held hands as we followed another couple into a big building.

Inside the room was decorated with balloons and confetti. The ceilings had ribbons at each end and decorations draped the walls. The floor was filled with couples dancing and chatting. We walked into the room and took a bubbly glass from the stand. Some of the guests were helping themselves to the food around the tables. I sipped my drink carefully and then the man on the stage started talking.

"We welcome you all to the national Blue Mountain ball." He said. The floor erupted in cheers and the man waited for it to quieten down. "We hope you all have a great time tonight. Don't get too drunk." He grinned. Everyone laughed and the band started playing an upbeat song. Jacob twirled me around him and we danced together.

The whole night was great fun. Some of the guests requested songs. Jacob had said he was going to the toilet and I had another drink but he came back a few minutes later looking proud of himself.

"Can a Mr Jacob Black come to the stage please. I repeat Jacob Black." I looked at him wide eyed. Jacob readjusted his tie and walked to the stage holding my hand. "What did you do?" I whispered. Jacob let go of my hand at the bottom of the stage and walked up the steps to the stage. He took the microphone clearing his voice. The crowd cheered him as he sang the opening to our wedding song. I almost cried as he sang to me. I went onto the stage and held his hand while he sang.

This had been the best time of my life ever. I would never forget this ever.

He waited by the door watching the clock tick by. He checked his watch too in case the time was different. She was late and he was getting irritated. He looked at the clock once more before unlocking the door and scanning the street for any sign of her. She wasn't there nor was she getting off the bus either. He stood by the door angry at her for being so late. How dare he disobey her? Who did she think she was? She rushed down the street to get home before he would realise how late she was. She passed the little shop and met his angry hatred eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 Kidnap

Chapter 15. Kidnap

That night we had both gotten back from the dance absolutely knackered. I lay cuddled to Jacob and fell asleep.

I heard sounds and I felt myself bouncing around. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I touched in front of me and felt fabric. I was really confused. "Jacob." I yelled. A hand hit what I was in and I felt the blow. I curled up in a ball and sobbed wondering who I was with and where Jacob was.

Jacob

I woke up the next morning and Renesmee's side of the bed was crumpled. She was gone. I got up straight away and looked around the cabin. "Renesmee?" I yelled. She wasn't around. She wouldn't have gone out anywhere without leaving me a note. Something had happened. I rang Edward and told him what has happened. They would fly out straight away but they wouldn't be here for another few hours. I went around the other cabins asking if they saw or heard anything. I eventually went down to the building where the dance was held. No one heard anything either. I sat down on the dirt waiting to hear anything from anyone. I called up Sam and told him. He said he would come too.

Renesmee

I was thrown into a car and finally had the sack that was over me taken off. I couldn't see who had just thrown me. It was too dark and shadowy. I did hear voices whispering and I looked out the window as the car started up and sped out of the forest. Nobody was around and the car sped down roads of countryside stretched for miles. Not a house in sight only grass and trees and the odd cow and sheep.

When the car finally stopped it the sun was just rising. I looked to the front of the car now it wasn't shadowy and the person driving looked very misshapen. His face looked saggy and old. It was all so confusing. The man in the car turned around to face me. I then realised he was wearing a mask so I wouldn't see his face but his female accompanist wasn't wearing any disguise and I recognised the scars on her. She was the caretaker from the cabin.

The man kept his mask on as he spoke. "Now little girl you are going to do exactly what I tell you to and if you disobey me, I will kill you." He said. I tried to keep my face straight to show no fear as I nodded. "Good girl." He said. His tone was patronising. He reached his arm up and stroked my hair. I shivered at his touch. He was cold just like mom and dad were. He was one of us.

Jacob

I met Edward, Emmett and Jasper at the airport. No sign of Bella or any of the others. But I suppose Bella was busy with her new baby. Sam came soon after along with the rest of the wolves. All but Leah what a surprise? "How could you let this happen?" Edward growled at me. I stepped forward. "How is this my fault?" I asked. Emmett got in front of us both. "Guys this isn't helping is it?" He said. He was right but Edward wouldn't get away with accusing me.

I let it go for now. I kind of felt a little bad for Bella anyway. Her daughter was missing and if I killed Edward she would then lose a husband. I spat the words out but shook it away. Edward would be in my life forever now whether I liked it or not. But we had to find Renesmee and fast.

"Let's go to your cabin first." Edward said. Edward hijacked a car and I directed them back to the cabin. We parked the car and walked the dirt trail to the cabin. I noticed it was dark and dull now. Not sunny and bright like before. The feeling was hurting like crazy. I was supposed to protect her and she was taking right under me without me even waking. Edward just sighed and shook his head angrily. "Oh crap." I muttered. Nothing was safe with Edward around. Edward got to the door and sniffed the air. "I smell something; it may be worth following the scent." We all walked with Edward following the scent that filled the air. I didn't recognise the scent completely because it was mixed in with another scent that almost covered the other one. Edward seemed positive and I didn't really want to cause an argument in front of humans because I knew I would phase while they were around.

Edward got into the car and followed the scent across some abandoned fields in the middle of nowhere. This didn't look promising. Edward drove across more countryside and eventually stopped. "The scent seems to lead to this field." He said. We all got out of the car and ran through the field. We saw the lake in the distance and froze. "Oh no." Edward said.

Renesmee

The man picked me up roughly throwing me over his shoulder and walked up his steps. He kept knocking my head into the bars as he swung me around. I could feel my head bleeding slightly as he threw me into his house. "This is your new home now." He grinned. I held my hand to my head as I felt the blood come out the room went fuzzy.


	16. Chapter 16 - Torture

Chapter 16. Torture

Alice

I knew what I had to do and I knew I didn't have much time either. I ran out to my beautiful car and before another second went by I was speeding off to the airport. I had already phoned Edward about an hour before telling him not to do anything else but he sounded so upset. This was when my vision had happened and I was going to save the day... Again!

"Single return please." I asked. The man tapped into his computer and I sighed. I didn't have time to wait. Nobody knew what I was about to do even Edward didn't.

Edward

I knelt down next to river almost sobbing. Who could have done this to such a sweet girl? I growled. Whoever it was would pay for this big time. I guess I should call Bella to tell her. I took my phone out of my pocket and tapped in her number. "Bella I have to tell you something." I caught Emmet's eye and slowly walked away sighing.

Alice

The plane stopped moving and I was the first to walk down the narrow aisle to the steps. Now it was time to pay someone a visit. I hired out a car and took over all of the cars in half a second speeding to the volturi's castle.

I stopped the car in the middle of the town and got out running across the busy paths to the big gates. I pressed the buzz in button. "It's Alice please let me in." I said. I heard interference and then the door unlocked. I raced around the volturi grounds trying to find Aro or Demetri. I was finally met with a surprised Aro. "Alice my dear what a lovely surprise to see you again." He held out his hand for me. "Aro please I need a massive favour. I need to speak to Demetri." Aro looked at me surprised. "Alice what on earth has gone on?" I sighed. I didn't have time for this. He held out his hand and I took it showing him what had happened. "Ah I see. Come this way." He said. He turned away and walked off towards the steel double doors. "Demetri it seems you have a visitor." Aro said behind the door.

He opened the doors and gestured for me to come in. "Alice what is it you need?" Demetri almost snapped. "I need you to help me find Renesmee." I almost pleaded. Demetri looked horrified. "Why would I want to do that for? Snivelling brat." He hissed. I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Demetri please. You have been an old friend of Carlisle's for so long now. We need help. We have helped you get rid of the army before?" I said. He sighed. "Renesmee isn't dead like Edward thinks." Demetri said. I sighed in relief. "Can I just phone him?" I asked. He chuckled. "No signal in the castle. But you can go outside." I ran down the hallway again opening the doors and put my foot in the way so it didn't shut. I dialled Edward's number but it was engaged. I tried again a few minutes later. "Edward, Nessie isn't dead. Demetri is helping us find her." I said. Edward was quiet on the phone. "Thank you Alice." He finally said. I hung up and went back to the room. "So will you come and help us?" I asked. He nodded following me out of the castle grounds.

Edward

After I hung up from Alice I told Jake that Nessie wasn't dead. He was as relieved as I was. So we just sat by the river and waited for Alice to come back to us. It was sun set before she finally returned with Demetri. "Demetri is helping us find Renesmee." She smiled. I hugged her. "Thank you." I said to him. "Okay so where do we start?" Jake asked. Demetri looked around. "He has taken her to the countryside almost out of Australia." He said. Alice led us all to the car they had stolen on the way back. We all got in and Demetri took charge of driving.

Renesmee

I woke up not knowing how long I was asleep for. I tried to move my arms but I heard rattling. My arms were chained up. I was confused what was happening to me. My feet were locked in to the wall. I heard a door open. "Finally the bitch is awake." A male voice growled. He yanked the chains making me almost topple over. "I suppose you want feeding don't you?" He said. I didn't answer.

"If you don't cooperate with me I will kill you so answer me now!" He hit across my face leaving a stinging feeling in my cheek. "Y...Yes." I stammered. He untied my feet and threw me onto the floor. He disappeared coming back a few minutes later. He gave me a big cup of blood. "Drink every single bit otherwise I will kill you." He yelled. I drank it in seconds waiting for him to speak. "good girl." He smiled stroking my cheek. He pressed his lips on mine and I bit down on them. He punched me across the floor. "You will regret this I promise." He snarled rushing out of the room coming back with a candle. "Hey woman I need you." The caretaker woman came into the room smiling. He just looked at her with disgust. "Tie her hands and feet." He ordered. She quickly did as he said and I was restrained again. "Now it is payback. When I kiss you, you enjoy it." He lowered the candle to my hair. I could feel my scalp burning the pain was almost unbearable as I felt my hair singe. "Please stop." I cried out. This just made him smile. He brought the candle down to my face and held it against my cheeks. I smelt burning skin and cried out again. He then seemed to get fed up and stopped. I sighed in relief hoping he would leave. I heard a light thud. He picked up whatever had dropped and looked through it. I heard him growl. "Who is this?" He yelled shoving the photo in my face. "It... it is my... family." I said. I wish I could have lied. He couldn't hurt them too. But the look in his eyes told me he didn't have any sympathy. "This is my wife." He screamed. "How do you know my wife?" I looked at the photo of grandma smiling. "She left me. She never told me where she was. I thought she was dead but obviously she is like me." He raised his hand to my face and clenched his fist. I felt the full blow of the punch almost knocking backwards if I wasn't tied. I could feel blood trickling down my nose. He licked my blood and I whimpered. "Please let me go." I shivered. "You taste amazing." He said. He scraped his sharp teeth down my neck cutting me and very roughly lapped up my blood. I could feel his teeth cutting all over me as he removed my jacket and dress. I was too woozy to do anything. I knew the woman was helping I could feel more teeth all over my body. I opened one of my eyes and could see blood everywhere. The man held a sharp knife. He started cutting down my chest and I fell into darkness.

Edward

Demetri stopped by a field. "We have to walk the rest." He said. We all got out of the car and walked through the field and through a gate onto main roads. We then walked down rows of houses and stopped. I could hear slicing and I smelt a familiar scent. "Renesmee." I snarled. We kicked down the door to see a vampire hanging over my daughter while her chest was completely opened up and her face was hardly recognised. Demetri ran quickly to the vampire holding him. "Alice? Edward? Get him." He tried to move out of Demetri's grip but he held him tight. I ran with Alice helping her tear his body to pieces.

I heard Jacob on the phone. "Carlisle we need your help. It's Nessie." He said. He caught my eye and I almost felt sorry for him.


	17. Chapter 17 Everything's gonna be ok

Chapter 17. Everything is going to be okay

Jacob

I could smell the scent very strongly as well. I heard Edward growl and knew it was bad news. Edward could obviously hear what they were thinking whoever they were. I ran with Edward into the room and felt like ripping someone up. My beautiful Nessie was covered in blood and some vulture had her chest open eating away at her. The man saw me and Edward but he didn't see Demetri who grabbed him frombehind and held him while Edward and Alice ripped him to pieces. I rang Carlisle who told us to wait for him to get there.

He arrived two hours later after Edward had covered Nessie up with a blanket. Carlisle ran into the room and lifted Nessie onto a stretcher. He took her back home.

I walked into the familiar Cullen house head down. Bella came up to me looking better than the last time I saw her. "Jake don't blame yourself." She said. I just shrugged. The guilt was seriously eating at me.

I walked into the room Nessie was in her machine beeped and her oxygen bag puffed up as she breathed. She was hardly recognisable as her face was blistered from the burns and bruised from all of the hitting.

Carlisle came into the room. "I am sorry Jacob there is nothing we can do." He said. I put my head down tears filling up my eyes. "Please do anything." I begged. He inhaled heavily.

"Ask everyone to come to the study please."He said. I nodded kissing her hand and walked out the door.

We all stood awkwardly around the study table waiting for Carlisle. Bella wasn't here neither was Edward or Jay. "I know this is going to be hard for us all but there is nothing else we can do for Renesmee. Edward and Bella are saying goodbye right now. I will let everybody say goodbye then we will turn off her machine." He said. The tears I couldn't hold in any longer flooded out.

Then from the room Renesmee was in I heard bleeping. It sounded like the machine bleeping but faster. She was leaving us already. I ran into the room to see Jay crawling all over Renesmee. Edward and Bella were almost crying. "What is happening?" I almost yelled. "Carlisle is switching off her machine." Bella said.

I ran out of the room angry with everything and anyone. I phased and told everyone to leave me alone.

Edward

Bella insisted we find Jake but I wasn't going with them. I wanted to spend some time with Renesmee while I still could. The day turned to dark and Jay fell asleep curled to Renesmee. I left the room for a while leaving them both while I sat in Carlisle's study head in hands. If I could cry I knew I would be. I didn't know how long I was sat her because I heard everyone coming home. The voices were quiet whispers. Obviously I could hear them. One of them was Jacob he was almost hissing at Bella. I got up sighing. I couldn't have a minute in peace. "What is going on?" I asked. They both turned to look at me.

"Jacob is begging us to turn Nessie." Bella said. I raised an eyebrow surprised. Jake spoke before I did. "Please do anything you can." He begged. I just shook my head. "You have to talk to Carlisle not me." I said.

Jacob

Carlisle got home a couple of hours later and everyone crowded him. "We need to talk." I said. Carlisle nodded and I sat down. "I want you to make Nessie fully like you." I said. Carlisle sighed. "I don't know if it is that simple Jacob. She isn't like a normal human, this could kill her." He said.

Just then beeping came from Renesmee's room. Everyone rushed into there to see Jay touching Renesmee's face and smiling. We all crowded around to see what he was doing. Edward was grinning. "What is going on Edward?" Bella asked. "Jay is healing Renesmee." He said.

Edward

We all watched as Jay held onto Renesmee and Renesmee's cheeks had a light blush to them again just like before. The scars were slowly disappearing and the bruising had gone down to almost nothing. Bella picked up Jay cuddling him. "You saved your sister." She was almost crying. Jay giggled and squirmed in her arms and she cuddled him close. Everyone joined in the family hug but I sat holding Renesmee's warm hand. The life was coming back to her and suddenly her eyelids fluttered. She opened them and then looked directly at me. "Dad?" I smiled coming closer. "Yes sweetheart but you need to relax okay?" She nodded. "What happened to me?" She asked. I bit my lip not sure whether to say. "A vampire attacked you." I said. "You are never ever leaving this house again." I said. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Everyone turned around to hug Nessie especially Jacob who won't admit he was crying.

Nessie sat up after a few hours and even managed to have something to eat. "Now everyone she needs to rest come on." Carlisle hushed us outside.

One Year Later

Renesmee

I was driving in my car back home where my family were waiting. I think from my desperate text they were all worried. I smiled as the lights changed. Everything was getting normal now. I decided I didn't want to know what had happened to me. It was better this way. As I turned into the drive the door swung open and Jacob almost flew out looking worried. I giggled. "Nessie what has happened?" He said. He wrapped me in his hug. "Come on I will explain all." I said walking inside.

When I was in the house I became nervous. Although it was only granddad, mum, dad and Jake around. *fumbles in my pocket for the sandwich bag. "Well urm." I looked at dad who stared at me i think he was shocked. "I'm pregnant." I said showing the bag. The room went silent for a few minutes. Dad was growling at Jake. "Can you two stop this now? We knew this would happen one day Edward." Mum said. I hugged her. Dad just smiled slightly.

Esme

I had taken Jay to the park that day but I got home later in the day to hear Nessie's news. It was amazing. Wow great grandma. I must be old. Anyway Rosalie had come with me and we had spoken. We each had our own news to tell. We got home and Carlisle kissed me. "Hello honey." I smiled. He smiled hugging me to him. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. He looked at me in shock. "Really?" He asked. I laughed and nodded and he picked me up.

We all had a party that night to celebrate. Life was good now.

Nessie's cuts healed and her eyes flicker open everyone hugs cries and cuddles Jay saying he is definitely something special

Skips to a year later where Jay is walking and talking Nessie has an announcement all the family come in she tells them she's pregnant Edward reads jay and realises he let it happen and then esme and Rosalie come in faces glowing and excited. They tell everyone the same thing nessie did


End file.
